She just loves Disney
by redpiratejeanine
Summary: I continue to love this ship and I will always ship it. So Christa pulls Ymir into Disney with her and she is excited like mad. They go first to Magic Kingdom and get into a few games before getting into trouble. Ymir is worried tat Christa is so small she ll get lost in the crowd and holds on to her hand as tight as she cans. And...read more to know!


"OH MY GOD WE'RE IN DISNEY!" Yep, that's my girlfriend. She's been jumping up and down since we got to the hotel and now she's jumping up and down on the bed. She jumps one more time and lies flat on the ground. She stays silent for a moment and then laughs, cute mice-like laugh.

"You excited?" I say leaving the bags on top of the other bed. We just travelled four hours straight in a car and she's more active than ever. I have just eaten a small meal they gave us in reception but I'm too tired to process I just placed the dirty bags on top of the white sheets.

"Ymir!" Christa says angrily but I just drop myself on the floor "you just destroyed our matresses!"

"You can just shove the dirt away" i say calmly, shifting in the hard ground "anyways, that's my bed" and with that she calms down.

She sighs "Ymir why are you on the floor?" I look up at her "forget it. Just go to sleep. Tomorrow we'll start having fun!" I groan "It is going to be fun! I promise you'll love it!"

"If you like it I like it" i say standing up and moving the bags to the floor "you have some rest too Christa" i say turning to her bed, but she's already collapsed and is sleeping like an angel, one arm hanging over the edge. I laugh lightly and move to her bed, replacing her arm so she's comfortable and pulling the covers higher to her shoulders "dream nice" i say and plant a kiss on her forehead before going to turn off the lights and getting to sleep on my own bed.

"MAGIC KINGDOM!" and we have arrived.

She's smiling like a mad person. She's using a cute sleeveless shirt with mickey's all over the place and shorts with Mickey's on the edges. She's using slaps and I'm sure that's a big mistake, she'll get tired and her feet will hurt but she will not want to stop walking. Then she'll get cold at night and freeze. But she's so excited, I don't wanna ruin her moment, so I just stay silent and smile, because Disney is amazing.

There are a lot of people. I'm tall so I can almost see above them, but Christa's too short and I'm afraid she gests lost. So I hold on to her hand as tight as I can.

We walk around the park, stopping to take pictures os Christa with the castle, Christa with Mickey, Christa makng faces at me and Christa laughing. She ends up with Mickey ears on her head and a bag slung over her shoulder.

We head to the Splash mountain, where she has been waiting to go plenty of months ago. The line is so long I can't see the end of it, and when I look back, there are a lot of people gatehring in the line. I sigh "you planning to make this line?" I say elbowing her.

She rubs her arm where I elbowed her "C'mon Ymir, you promised" she looks at me with puppy eyes, those beautiful big eyes and I can't say no "It will be fun!"

An hour later, we were at the top of the line, right in front of the trunk we're going to get in. It's soamed with water and I know what awaits us. We get in with a squeak from her and the ride is pretty simple at first. There are two falls before rhe big one and the thing doesn't have anything to hold on so I hold on Christa's hand, she could fall off for how small she is.

When the big fall comes I hold Christa's hand tighter but she shoves me off and raises her hands. I just prop my elbow to the side and sigh. The fall is not bad at all, until the water that splashed up comes back down and I find myself soaking wet. Good idea to leave my jacket behind, or else I would freeze to death.

When we get off, Christa goes ahead to make the line again but I stop her. I pull her hair and she shakes her head, sending water all around her "Christa you're already wet enough"

"But Ymir!" She slumps her shoulders and makes the puppy face "please?"

I hold her hand tighter and start guiding her away from the game. "You're going to catch a cold" She pulls me at first but it is cute how she tries. She stops when she falls on her butt and sighs, then stands again and stops struggling. I pull her to another game and she jumps excitedly: the haunted mansion.

She goes running to it and I have to chase her so she doesn't get in front of someone in the line and gets into trouble. We stop at the end of the line, which is short, and I see a kid coming out crying to my left saying something like 'the ghost is coming for us!' And Christa looks a little worried.

She shivers "are you scared Christa?" I say wiggling my brows at her and she elbows me hard.

"It's from the water" she hugs her arms "it was cold"

"I told you" i say in a chanty voice and she elbows me again.

"No! It wasn't cold!" She bites her lip, thinking "it was... It was..." I laugh, she's trying to get an excuse but she can't. She pulls me to the empty space from the line we didn't advance "I love this game! It's fun!"

And the game was fun...for me at least.

We entered a room and the creepy story was going on, i wasn't listening. Then all of the sudden Christa let out a scream and hid behind me, only to jump again when a door opened behind her. We sat in the third chair, alone, and she held on to my arm.

"Still scared?" I tease her and she lets go of my arm, crossing them in front of her. But as soon as it begins she moves her hand closer to mine, just enough to brush my fingers.

The ride is fast enough to see everything ans Christa watches every detail. I just look around and pretend to be surprised but I must admit the effects were awesome. Every scream or evil laugh she jumped closer to me. I raise my arm and slide it across her shoulders careful not to scare her and she doesn't jump or scream. She's looking between her fingers when I do and she turns and buries her head on my shoulder, shivering. I laugh at her lightly.

"You still cold?" I tease her, turning my head to kiss her wet hair.

"It's not funny, Ymir" she says without taking out her head. "When is it over?" She asks timidly and I stroke her hair.

"Soon" i say. We're in the part of the mirrord where the ghosts appear beside you and try to get her head out "Hey look! This will cheer you up"

She raises her head and laughs. The ghost is sitting beside her and is picking at his nose "Ew!" She says and then we go into darkness where she clings to my arm again.

"Beware!" A voice says "the ghost will follow you home now" and then evil laughter.

We get out of the ride and Christa is still clinging to my arm.

I let her, though, it was my idea ro come here and she got scared. Her hair is still dripping wet and she's still shivering when she lets go. She's walking in front of me with her arms crossed. It's not even cold, just fifteen degrees...but well I'm never cold. So I take off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. She turns around and smiles at me.

"You can be nice if you try" she says returning to my side and gripping my hand.

"Only with you" i tell her giving her a spin and she laughs "so where you wanna go next?"

"Candy" she says stopping.

"Candy?" I say laughing and she nods, this can't be good.

Surprisingly, there's candy right in front of us. Piles and piles of candy from two thousand different colors and flavours. I turn to Christa and she's literally drooling over it, her eyes widened and sniffling. She walks towards the candy and I hold her shirt collar right before she gets to one pile and starts eating it up "Oh no Christa. I promised myself not to let you eat candy after what happened in halloween" she started eating it too fast, even faster than Sasha, and she even challenged her and won. No one ever wins Sasha. She started hallucinating and then collapsed on the ground and I had to take her home, worst, when we got there she woke up and started throwing up like mad. She had her head buried in the toilet while I rubbed her back. And it didn't end that night, she kept throwing up until three in the morning, dehydrated and weak, and I had to stay over the night and watch over her for the whole next day. I still shiver when I remember my poor angel's weak body and her shivers at night.

She scratches my wrist and I have to carry her to get her away from the candy "It's for your own good" i say when I put her down. She turns her head away from me and I tilt it with my finger "you wanna go back to throwing up all night and being dehydrated and hallucinating?" She shakes her head "c'mon, let's get something to eat, I'm starving"

We go to a simple restaurant to eat hamburgers. I devour mine fast, I hadn't eat since yesterday. Christa takes her time eating it, though, and I have to wait for her to finish. She takes small bites, taking glances at me with those big blue eyes from time to time. I see her hand resting on the edge of the table when she's finished and I reach for it over the table. People shoot glances at us, but I don't care. I'm with the most adorable girl - angel - in the planet, I don't care what anyone thinks.

After we're full we head to take a picture with Mickey, because Christa is dying for one autograph and she's forcing me to. The line is not so big, but I still am bored. She takes out her camera and her little autograph booklet and we get to the stupid costumed guy. She takes her little booklet and pen and hands them to him and he signs it with stupid Mickey Mouse noises which i sigh at.

"What about you tall girl? Huh Ha!" He elbows me "let's get that picture for your friend here, huh ha!, okay?"

We position for the picture and I smile for Christa's sake and then whisper between my smile to Mickey "girlfriend" the photo is taken and he falls backwards.

Christa glares at me "what did you tell him?" She asks curiously and I pull her closer to me and plant a kiss on her lips, in front of everybody, and I can see mothers covering their childrens eyes and complaining.

"What we are" i say as we part and she shoves me off, pulling me to another place where people won't complain.

We walk close together with our hands together behind our backs. We get into different games and but souvenirs from small shops. We laugh and take pictures and then everything goes wrong when we get into certain line for certain game.

It all started when I had to go to the bathroom. I implored Christa to come with me because I couldn't leave her alone in such a crowded place but she went against it because she didn't want to get off the line so I had to go alone. It was a long way to the nearest bathroom, in the way back, I saw a bag of M & M's and bought it for Christa so she wouldn't keep complaining about how she wanted candy.

When I get back, the first thing I see is the back of a man. Closer, i notice he is screaming, when I got to him, he was screaming at Christa. She was hiccuping innocently and the man was just yelling at her.

I pulled Christa behind me and face the man "what do you think you are doing?"

He's furious "i told the stupid girl to shut up and she wouldn't stop and then she stepped on my foot!" He says giving me a push.

I shove him off "leave us alone unless you wanna end up dead you fucking idiot"

Christa pulls my sleeve, still hiccuping "Ymir it's nothing let's just go" I turn around to stop the fight.

"And who are you?" A man laughing, probably his companion, says "her girlfriend?" He laughs hard and a few others behind him laugh too.

"Christa cover your ears" i say before turning "Yes" i say firmly "I'm her girlfriend. If you have a motherfucking problem with that just let me know so I destroy that fucking awful face of yours"

"Try me lesbian queen" and so I do.

I take his wrist and flip him over me, then punch the lights out of his friend making their friends behind stumble backwards "anyone else want to insult me or my Christa?" Everyone stays silent "good. C'mon Christa, let's go to another game" i pull her out of there. "That's why I didn't wanted to leave you alone"

She stands on her tiptoes and plants a kiss on my cheek "thanks Ymir!"

"Just don't get into trouble again, okay?" She nods and let's another hiccup, then coughs and I pat her back "you're catching a cold" she coughs harder "you're an idiot short stuff"

"Don't call me that!" She says angrily, her cheeks going red.

"You're adorable, Historia" i tease her.

"Don't call me that!" She repeats

"Then how do I call you, may you say?" I say taking a little vow on her direction and she laughs.

"Christa" she says "or else..." She points an accusing finger at me "you carry me from the moment you call me something else" she seems satisfied.

"Oh yeah?" I say going in front of her "then hop on shortta" she bumps my back and I push her so I'm carrying her. "Hold on"

She hugs my neck and we ride on to see the castle. It's illuminated by lights and I take her to the front, the best place to watch the show. The lights begin and Christa starts shifting.

"I can't see!" She says "you have a big head Ymir!"

I pull my hands to her sides and push her higher so she's sitting on my shoulders. She has clearly the best seat in the entire place, but I don't hear any complaints from behind so I stay tight on my shoes. I stand over an hour as the show goes on and then suddenly something drops on my head. "Christa! That-" But she starts falling back. I can't catch her when she falls back but someone does. I turn to thank the savior and he hands her over to me. I carefully place her on my arms "thanks dude"

"No prob" he says "she's cute. Friend of yours?"

I shake my head laughing "no"

"Then what?" He says nodding at her "she can't be your sister"

I look back at her, she's even cute when she sleeps. It's impossible for such a person to be my sister or far far relative. She's too innocent and I don't deserve her, but I must still protect her, at all cost. I can't let her get hurt. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you" and with that I head back to our car.

They stop me at the part where they check your bags and I nod towards Christa. She let's a mumble, something about candy and unicorns, in reply. The man still won't let me pass without checking oir bags, which Christa is holding in her hands tightly. I throw an accusing glare at him and he lets me pass to the train. I sit in the far corner, Christa still in my arms, and let out a sigh.

I look at her. Her shut blue eyes. Her small lips. Her straight blonde hair. Her little body. Her fragile hands. And I wonder: How can she be mine?


End file.
